


Care

by ashes0909



Series: Held [28]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M, Stand Alone, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 01:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909
Summary: He floated, body drained and mind a pleasant buzz of nothing.





	Care

Steve ached. His arms hung above his head at an angle that fell on the right side of the pleasure-pain line, and they had been that way for what felt like hours. Tony had littered his chest and back and thighs and ass red, and every direction he turned on their too cool sheets slid and stung. His cock lay spent along his hip, having come not once but three times under Tony’s attention. 

He floated, body drained and mind a pleasant buzz of nothing. Over him, Tony stood at the side of the bed panting, bent over, and catching his breath after his own orgasm. Its evidence strung across the marks on Steve’s chest. He had the idle thought that Tony could reach out and rub his come into the marks; he wanted it, but he was floating too high to ask for it. Instead he stared at Tony, at how he ran a hand through his hair, the disarrayed strands twisting even more, at how he looked at Steve, eyes soft at their edges, smile curving around a whispered praise. 

Steve’s body arched into Tony’s when he leaned farther over him. It was an instinct to seek more, give more, and he followed it despite the pain that Tony’s crisp shirt caused when it dragged against his skin. Tony pressed a kiss against his ear, and one of his hands gripped Steve’s wrists as the other unfastened the serum-proof leather cuffs from the headboard.

Steve collapsed, until Tony gathered him in his arms, pulling him into a seated position. Tony was whispering a litany of praises and encouragement under his breath, but all Steve could focus on was the stinging from Tony’s hand running up and down his back, and the aftershocks of pleasure pooling at the base of his spine.

Tony’s neck tasted like salt and something uniquely Tony, as Steve placed a line of kisses onto the nearby skin. His head rolled, running his mouth up and down Tony’s neck until Tony put a stilling hand on the back of his head. 

“My perfect sub. How you bent so beautifully for me.” His words echoed around the room and Steve wanted to follow them but Tony kept a hand on his head. “How do you feel?”

Steve smiled into his neck. “Floating.”

“Good. So good.” Tony’s hand in his hair started to pet. “And your shoulders, your back?”

“Sore. But good sore.”

Tony hummed. “Jarvis, begin bathroom sequence three,” he said, and his hand pulled at Steve’s hair gently. Steve followed the unspoken order with ease, pulling away from Tony’s neck, and then Steve was tugged onto his feet, Tony bracing his shoulders until he found his balance. 

He wanted to sway into Tony, have them fall back onto the bedroom carpet, but Tony pulled him forward into a hug that was more of a lean on Steve’s part. “I’m going to take such good care of you.” Steve shivered at Tony’s softly spoken words. “I just need you to walk a little. Can you do that for me?”

Steve could do whatever Tony asked of him. 

The bathroom tile was slippery under his feet but Tony’s arm around his waist was a constant anchor. When they reached the vanity, Tony’s hand reached up to curl around Steve’s neck, over the collar, and he gripped tight, pressing the leather into his skin before using the pressure to push him onto the vanity seat. 

“Stay,” Tony ordered, tracing his finger down Steve’s cheek before pulling away to walk towards to tub. 

Their bathroom, usually so bright and cool was dim and warm, even though the steam from the water hadn’t yet filled the room. Steve shifted on the leather seat, trying to find a spot that put the least amount of pressure on his sore ass. 

The sound of water filling the tub stopped. Tony’s hand reached back out towards him and he blinked at it for a moment then looked past it to Tony’s indulgent smile and everything felt right. 

“Grab my hand,” Tony said after a moment and the order spurred Steve’s body into action, his hand sliding into Tony’s smaller, but steady, one.

Tony helped him into the tub, the warmth enveloping his legs, thighs, then shocks of pain as it seeped into his healing marks. A moan slipped from his lips, and Tony’s dark chuckle echoed off the walls of the bathroom. “And here I thought I’d worn out your libido.”

When Steve was completely settled in the water, his head lolled back against the bathtub rim. The water slid over his sore skin, warming his aching muscles, and Tony was right there, sitting on a stool on the other side of the porcelain tub, cradling his head against his chest. Steve could feel the outline of the arc reactor against his head, the rim of the tub against his collar but everything else was floating.

Fingers, strong and sure, massaged into Steve’s temples and he knew another string of moans fell from his mouth but he didn’t care. It was like before, and he remembered how Tony’s eyes ignited with each gasp he ripped from Steve’s mouth. All he could do then, like all he could do now, was feel and drift under Tony.

The smell of sandalwood and the sounds of soap lathering into a cloth, and then Tony was whispering, “Sit up a bit,” and Steve obeyed, leaning forward. He couldn’t hold back a hiss as the water brushed against his tortured nipples, echoing the lashes of the switch, only with a constant thrum of warm pain instead of the sharp shock of leather.

Tony’s mouth caught against his collar, giving it a quick kiss followed by a possessive tug of teeth on the leather and vibranium, before trailing his lips down over his back. “You did so well. Taking it all. I can tell how much you liked it, how much you like my marks all over you skin.” He sucked in a  breath, fingers trailing over a line across his pec, before lifting the cloth again. “Lean back, babe.”

Another groan was wrenched from his throat when Tony brought the cloth back over his chest, paying special attention to his nipples. Steve was hard again, an ache between his legs that mirrored the ache of the rest of his body.

When he caught Tony’s gaze transfixed on the marks covering Steve’s chest, he could see the darkness there, the desire. Steve wasn’t the only one dismayed to see them starting to fade already. “I wonder how hard, how long, I’d have to beat you” --Tony whispered as he traced the washcloth over Steve’s arms-- “for the marks to last until morning.” Steve moaned at his words this time, instead of his ministrations. “I’m going to wash your hair.”

Steve closed his eyes, knowing that Tony would wet his hair with a nearby basin, run his hands, strong and sure, over his scalp. Tony was humming and Steve wondered if he knew he was making the little noises, or if he was comforting Steve subconsciously. 

After rinsing his hair and the rest of the soap from his body, Tony withdrew again. Not far, though. He reached for a towel from the warming rack, one hand staying on Steve’s shoulder, as if he wanted to maintain as much contact with Steve as possible.

Tony ordered him to stand, then assisted him with the action, wrapping the towel around him before he was fully out of the tub. It was when Tony was rubbing the towel over his skin that Steve realized the marks had disappeared. A sadness rushed through his afterglow but Tony would have none of it. “Kneel.” Steve did so without question, warm and snug in the soft towel, by Tony’s side as he was meant to be. Even when the marks faded, this would always remain between them, so long as they chose to give it to one another. “Look at me.” Steve did, warming at the heat he saw in Tony’s eyes, the affection that wrinkled their edges. 

“Yes, Tony?”

“You were amazing-- are amazing.” His hand pushed back the stray hairs that had fallen over Steve’s forehead. “Mine.”

Steve smiled, nuzzling his head against Tony’s thigh. “Yours.”


End file.
